Carta aos Vivos
by Kwannom
Summary: Hephaestion tem algo a dizer aos vivos.


**Título:** Carta aos Vivos  
**Autor(a):** Kwannom  
**Censura:** T  
**Gênero:** Angst / Drama  
**Casando: **Hephaestion / Alexandre  
**Beta:** Nenhuma  
**AVISOS:** Insinuação de situações de guerra e temas adultos  
**Disclaimer:** Hephaestion e Alexandre pertencem à história e ao filme de Oliver Stone, mas se fossem meus, com certeza estariam recebendo um curso pago por mim sobre como se relacionar melhor com o seu amante.  
**Sumário: **Hephaestion tem algo a confessar aos vivos.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

É nisso que dá ter insônia de noite... Essa é a minha primeira fic sobre Alexandre - se é que se pode chamar um texto de três páginas de fic - então não sejam cruéis nas reviews. No futuro, irei fazer trabalhos mais complexos do que esse. _Carta aos Vivos_ foi apenas um passatempo, mas espero que gostem assim mesmo!

Lore aka kwannom

**CARTA AOS VIVOS**

Saudações,

Meu nome é Hephaestion, capitão dos exércitos macedônios, vice-rei da Babilônia e amante de Alexandre o Grande.

Na verdade, meu nome_ **foi**_Hephaestion, pois eu morri. Morri de tifo séculos atrás, antes de o mundo ser como é hoje, tão fugaz, superficial e insensível.

Bem, isso é o que os historiadores de seu tempo contam, pois na verdade morri de tristeza. Sim, de tristeza por ter visto meus sonhos serem destruídos um a um enquanto vivi.

Que ironia...

Eu nunca quis ser mais do que o amante de Alexandre, o meu amor, único e grande amor, mas por ele eu o segui até os confins do mundo. Segui seus sonhos cegamente, o apoiei, estive ao seu lado em seus momentos de glória e durante os instantes de desespero. E porque dividi minha cama com um homem, e porque meu rosto é delicado e minha voz é doce, não me julguem um fraco, um covarde, um inútil.

Por ele eu matei, guiei exércitos, enterrei minha espada em ossos e carnes de guerreiros de diferentes raças, torturei, senti o cheiro do sangue e vi minha inocência se perder na loucura da batalha.

Mandei matar famílias inteiras para que servissem de exemplo para aqueles que desobedecessem ao meu rei, mesmo quando meu coração se apertava de dor e pesar ao ouvir os gritos que me imploravam por clemência.

Jamais me recuperei, os pesadelos me perseguiram pelo resto de minha vida após isso. Mas fiz o que fiz por amor.

E também por meu amor a ele, sofri calado a solidão daqueles que amam um Rei, pois o ódio e a inveja estavam presentes em todos os que se aproximaram de mim, fazendo com que eu jamais pudesse ter contado com a verdadeira amizade de alguém.

Afinal, eu era o único em quem Alexandre confiava. Eu era o único a quem ele amava, o companheiro que jamais o deixou vencer em uma luta só por ele ser um nobre e viveu após tamanha blasfêmia. Todos queriam o meu lugar, para serem o braço direito do rei, falsos amigos e amantes relutantes. Idiotas... Eles jamais estariam dispostos a ouvir os insultos, suportar a ira de Alexandre quando ela às vezes surgia ou os complôs que envolviam doces venenos e mentiras bem fundamentadas.

Meu rosto, antes comparado à beleza divina, passou a exibir horrendas cicatrizes nos meus últimos anos de vida. Cada uma delas foi adquirida em lutas brutais, em tentativas insanas de proteger meu rei, pois eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida por ele se fosse necessário.

Entretanto, o meu coração é o que guarda as cicatrizes mais profundas, mais dolorosas. Aos poucos, fui vendo Alexandre, o meu sol, se afastar de mim em nome de uma busca infrutífera por um herdeiro, por se tornar maior que os mitos, por seu desejo inabalável de unificar o mundo que conhecíamos.

Apesar disso, continuei seguindo-o como uma sombra, vendo-o tomar amantes, se afundar no vinho e em sua idéia insana de conquistar a Índia. Endureci meu coração. Aos poucos, encontrei a coragem necessária para me distanciar das alegrias simplórias que rondam a humanidade. Sonhos, desejos patéticos, esperanças infundadas, nada disso me importava mais.

Contentei-me, então, resignei-me, então, com a única coisa que ainda me interessava: a felicidade de Alexandre.

E assim continuei a segui-lo.

Vi as mais belas das cidades, conheci as mais magníficas das mulheres, fui a lugares onde os gregos jamais haviam estado antes, aprendi com os maiores dos sábios. Mesmo assim, aprendi em vão, viajei em vão, pois enquanto eu andei por esta terra, jamais pude viver realmente o amor que senti por aquele semi-deus guerreiro, aquele general que me comandava em batalhas, mas não me comandava na cama, aquele homem que me fez aprender a matar com uma frieza absoluta.

Sim, matei. Matei guerreiros, matei famílias, matei a mim mesmo. Hoje me sento ao lado de Hades, no inferno, enquanto sua esposa Perséfone chora por mim, por meu infindável pesar, por meu sofrimento eterno.

Pois Alexandre, maior do que a vida e os sonhos e os mitos, não está ao meu lado.

Que ironia...

O homem que se julgava um Deus era só um homem. E eu, seu simples e fiel amante, era na verdade a divindade, a sua consciência. E por essa perversa brincadeira dos Deuses, estamos separados por toda a eternidade ou até que eles se apiedem de nós e finalmente permitam que Aquiles reencontre o seu amigo, companheiro de armas, amante, Pátroclo.

Então, quando avistarem meus olhos cheios de lágrimas, quando admirarem a beleza de meu físico, não enxerguem apenas a superficialidade daquilo que os olhos podem ver.

Não, fechem os olhos e se imaginem em meu lugar. Só então vocês poderão enxergar a beleza que é a tristeza inominável que compõe o meu verdadeiro ser.

**_Hephaestion Amyntor_**

**ooOOOoo**

The End


End file.
